How to scare your imprint senceless
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: A guide put together by Paul's imprint Janet with examples of each thing. Also a collection of hilarious and lovey dovey scenes.
1. Hypothermia

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Step 1. Go Cliff diving.

Janet's POV

I walked to the cliffs in the dead of the afternoon. I had told Paul I was at the mall with some friends but I was actually at the cliffs by myself. _Why did Paul tell me not to do this, I've seen him do it. _I shivered it was usually a little warmer. I jumped off the cliff. It felt amazing. I resurfaced and tried swimming to shore. I couldn't get to shore I was caught in a current. _Okay don't panic swim towards the current and then get out of it_, I thought.

I tried doing that but it wasn't working. It's freezing in the water. I tried again and again. _Why am I feeling tired?_ I stopped and tried yelling for help.

Paul's POV

I heard someone yell for help. It sounded like Janet but she's at the mall with her friends. I decided to check it out though. I jumped into the water and carried her out it seemed she passed out in my arms shaking. I looked down at her it was Janet. I ran her to Sam's house. She was cuddled close to me shivering. Sam gave me about 5 blankets to wrap around her. I took my shirt off and held her close to me.

She started to wake up. "Paul, how did I get here?" She asked. "I carried you." I said holding her tighter. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again." I said buring my face in her hair. Janet and I both knew I was crying. "I'm sorry." She said clinging onto me. I was a little mad since the same day we had argued wether she could go or not. I knew I was shaking when she started crying.

I stopped shaking and looked at her. She had stopped crying and was now softly sleeping in my arms. One arm was falling asleep but man she seemed tired and looked beautiful. She was moving in her sleep so I gently moved her out of my arms and onto the couch. I kissed her forehead and sat infront of her playing with the hair that was leaning over the side of the couch.

She started waking up again so I stopped playing with her hair and said "Why did you go cliff diving?" She sat up gently and said "It looked like fun." This made me mad, she wanted to risk her life for fun! "You need to think Janet! You could have gotten killed! I yelled shaking. Janet got up really fast and went out the front door. Sam saw the whole thing and said "Go appolgize."

"She should be appolgizing she jumped off the cliff!" I yelled back. "Paul you'll thank me later." Sam said pushing me out the door. I saw her crying."Uh Janet." I said getting down to her level. She didn't respond. "This would be easier if you look at me." I said. "What if I don't." She said sassy. That was one of the reasons I love her, her attitude when she's mad or sad. "Then don't but I want to appolgize for yelling at you." I pleaded.

She turned away from me and huffed. I was about to start crying if she didn't say anything. I got on my knees and took her hands in mine. "Please Jan don't be mad or upset with me." I pleaded actually crying. Janet said nothing just looked at me, the way she was looking ment I'd have to do somemore stuff for her to forgive me.


	2. Shattered Leg bone

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Step 2 Drive a motorcycle

Janet's POV

I was taking a drive trying to clear my mind. So what if Paul's mad at me. I wish I would have slapped him when he started yelling though, it would have broken my hand so what. I was pulled out of my lights by a red light. I stopped but the car on the other side of me didn't. I was flung off my motorcycle but alive cause of the helmet. I couldn't move so I started yelling for help.

I don't remember if I blacked out or not cause suddenly I heard voice. "I told her not to get on that motor cycle." and "She only got on it cause you yelled at her." My eyes fluttered open slowly. Sam and Paul were sitting in chairs infront of me. "Paul, Janet's awake." Sam said to Paul. He nodded and smiled at me. I looked around the room for a second, and realized two things one I shattered my left leg, two someone left me a huge cart of books and other stuff I love.

"Janet I don't want to buy your forgiveness but please I didn't mean to yell at you." Paul said quickly.

Paul's POV

Janet's eyes filled up with tears. "Paul, I'm sorry I should have known how protective you are of me." She said through sobs. "Baby don't cry it wasn't any of your fault it was mine."I pleaded. I couldn't bear to see her cry again. I wiped away her tears and sat by her. Sam had left us alone to talk. "You scared me." I said rubbing her hair line. She nodded and then looked at her arm. She shivered and then I said "Leave it in, the doctors will take out the iv."

A doctor came and took it out then looked at the cart and said "Who did that?" I smiled guilty as charged. I got all her favorite stuff put it on one cart, and forced Sam to help me get it here. She laughed and said "Paul, you didn't have to do this." I nodded and said "Yeah I did you're my girl friend and you have to stay off your leg for 2 months." She pouted and said "That's impossible what can I do all day."

"Hm you can sleep, make out with your amazing boyfriend, or use the stuff from a cart of your favorite things said amazing boy friend got you." I said smirking. "I'll kiss you when I can walk again." Janet said. I made a sad face and she frowned eyeing the rubix cube. I passed the rubix cube to her. Janet had mixed the colors on the cube and fixed it in less than 10 minutes. "How did you do that? "I asked confused at how she did it so fast.

Janet's POV

"Drive me home and I'll show you." I said. Paul made Sam drive all the gifts from Paul to my house. Paul picked me up gently and carried me to his truck. Getting home was the funny part. Paul carried me into the living room and my mom started freaking out." How did this happen?" She screamed. "The car beside me didn't stop at a red light and they flung me off my bike." I said calmly.

"We should sue them." Paul suggested. "Can't it was a hit and run kind of thing." I said."Should I put her in her bedroom 's mom." Paul said. He never learned my mom's name. "Uh sure,I should probably take off two months since she'll be here alone." My mom said. "Don't I'll watch her." Paul said putting me gently in my bed. The cart of stuff was right beside my bed. I finally saw what was in the cart.

5 diffrent bouquets of roses. Paul came back in my room smiling and said "I get to baby sit you for two months." I sat up gently and said "I'm not a baby." Paul just laughed at my whining. "What's all in the cart?" I asked too lazy to look. "Uh flowers, teddy bears,books, rubix cube,magic 8 ball,cootie catcher Claire made,bracelet,more stufft animals,bubbles,a cooler filled with Milos sweet tea,and a sock puppet." Paul said looking over the cart.

"Oh yeah this fell." Paul said handing me a homemade card. I looked at the card,it was pink and glittery. I looked at Paul oddly and said "Paul did you make this?" He laughed and told me to open it. It was from Claire. It said in Quil's handwriting _Get well soon ,you're my favorite babysitter._ Glitter from the card was getting all over my hands and me. "Yes I'm Claire's favorite babysitter." I said laughing.


	3. Sprained Ankle

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

**2 months later**

Step 3 Play a sport at school

Janet's POV

It's been 2 months since I broke my leg and I'm still on the tennis team. This was our last game and my partner and I were rocking it. We were up by four points. I was running to get the ball and hit it back not hearing a crack in my time I put pressure on my right foot it hurt badly. We finished the game and I walked slowly to the coach. He had heard the crack and took my shoe off immediatly.

"R.I.C.E!" Coach George called out. We all knew I had gotten a sprain now I had explained to Paul what that had ment. He walked over to our coach and asked what was wrong. He told him I'm might have a grade 3 sprain. He sat by me as the Coach put ice and elevated my right leg. "Janet, you've gotten hypothermia, broken leg and now a sprained ankle." Paul said probably not trying to be mean about it.

"Well Paul I'm so freaking sorry I'm a KLUTZ!" I yelled at him. He looked taken back and shocked. He stopped talking and just sat there. The ride home was akward,my mother had called a doctor to come to the house. I didn't think that was even possible any more. I looked at the doctor, it was my regular one Carlisle. He let me call him by his first name since I thought it was cool. He looked at my ankle then said "You rolled your ankle from playing tennis, La Push high beat Forks High school."

I nodded proud and then he said "You took one for the team big time, you have a grade 3 sprain." He left me and Paul alone, which I didn't really want to be alone with him since he was being mean to me about my past injuries.

Paul's POV

"Janet,I didn't mean to." I started and she stopped me. "You ment what you said." Janet said sitting up. "No I just ment Janet for my sanity try not to get hurt." I tried saying. "I can't make that promise Paul and you know that. "She said nearly crying. "Why are you crying, you yelled at me Janet." I asked noticing a few tears drip down her cheeks. "I don't want to yell or be yelled at." Janet said now really crying.

"Baby,please don't."I said pulling her in my lap. "We've been dating for how long?" I asked her. "6 months." She said kissing my cheek. "I think by the time we've been dating for a year you would be in a full body cast." I said laughing a little. "You never know." She said. When Janet gets hurt she's not sad at all, she's a little bit happy, she gets to the doctors and nurses more, and learn how she broke stuff.

She actually wants to be a doctor. Janet told me exactly what happen to her ankle in fancy doctor terms but then she dumbed it down saying "I have a very sprained ankle." I smiled at her, she was a odd ball but she's my odd ball. I'm apparently her big mean fighting machine, since guys like to pick on her at school. "Hey would you mind if I go to patrol." I asked. "Nope, fine I'm kind of tired any way." She said stretching out on her bed.

I phased and went patroling. Jared was there, he didn't exactly like Janet as much as the rest of the pack. I showed him what happened at the tennis game and he though back to me _Can she even walk without hurting herself. _Jared stop.I reconized that thought as Sam's. _I'm just telling the truth can she?_**Jared shut it before I give ya a knucle sandwitch. **Paul control yourself, think of Janet would she want you to hurt Jared.**Yes she would.**


End file.
